


Sorria, Himiko

by Jake_Sylph



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Background Yonaga Angie, Character Death, F/F, One-Sided Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portuguese, Spoilers, Tired Yumeno Himiko
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Sylph/pseuds/Jake_Sylph
Summary: Onde Tenko decide dar apoio para Himiko em questão da morte de Angie.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sorria, Himiko

**Author's Note:**

> Um clichê bobo que fiz quando estava no tédio!!!!!  
> eu odeio essa fic ok

Himiko estava sentada em uma pequena colina enquanto fixava seu olhar para o belíssimo começo do pôr-do-sol em sua frente, tentando o máximo para não botar esforço em seus pequenos olhos cansados. Ver o céu alaranjado lhe acalmava, era a única coisa que conseguia sossegar seu coração melancólico após a morte de sua melhor amiga e ex-paixão, Angie Yonaga. Quando descobriu que seu ex-colega de classe havia a matado, Yumeno sentia que seu mundo criado pelo puro desejo de escapismo havia caído, ela não conseguia aceitar que ela estava na vida real e que a morte é alguma coisa.

Suspirou baixo. Himiko não tinha esperanças de que sua vida chata acabasse melhorando, a única pessoa que sempre fazia a baixinha se sentir feliz atualmente está descansando ao lado de Atua. Ah, o deus bonitão, esquecia do fato que sempre prezava por ele ao lado de Angie – mesmo que alguns colegas tivessem odiado essa novidade, Kokichi e Miu frequentemente diziam que a mesma estava com uma "lavagem cerebral" criada pela própria morena. As folhas de outono voavam junto com o vento, Yumeno achava que Yonaga iria gostar de presenciar essa paisagem tão bonita, uma artista iria acabar gostando da paisagem e da bela coloração no céu, tudo sendo reinado pelo puro silêncio confortável.

De repente, começou a ouvir passos. Himiko estava com medo do que seja, mas não sentia a necessidade de verificar a área ao seu redor, então apenas fechava os olhos, esperando que fosse algum assassino pseudo-maníaco que iria matá-la a qualquer momento.

– Yumeno-san! – E felizmente, não é. Era a voz de Chabashira ficando cada vez mais alta. A ruiva abriu os olhos e quando menos notou, Tenko já estava sentada ao seu lado com um enorme sorriso. – Desculpa aparecer do nada, eu apenas queria saber se está bem!

Tenko Chabashira, para os olhos da pequena maga, era uma pessoa peculiar. A jovem mestre do akido, que é apaixonada pela mais nova, vivia ao lado dela sempre fazendo coisas ao favor da saúde mental e emocional da ruiva, tudo apenas para finalmente ver Yumeno sorrir pela primeira vez. Desde que Chabashira a conheceu, nunca a viu criando um sorriso honesto, nem mesmo Angie conseguia fazer esse tipo de coisa, pois de acordo com a própria, isso era algo totalmente cansativo. Mesmo com essa declaração, Tenko nunca desistiu da sua esperança restante de que, algum dia, iria ver seus lábios formando um sorriso.

– Nyeh, eu estou bem. – Mentiu. Odiava botar esforço em tudo, ela era definitivamente uma pessoa preguiçosa, mas Himiko não tinha culpa.

– Não, você não está bem! – Tenko protestou com a voz alta e com a cara fechada. – Eu sei que está triste Himiko, não precisa mentir para mim!

– Se continuar com isso, irei usar minha MP restante para lhe transformá-la num sapo. – Tentou intimidar, fazendo um olhar afiado. Óbvio que a magia não era real, mas Yumeno não gostava de pensar assim, sua imaginação era algo completamente açúcarado.

– Não me transforme num sapo, por favor! – E Chabashira acreditava em sua magia, afinal, todos precisam acreditar na pessoa que ama em algum momento. – Apenas me deixe te ajudar!

– Nyeh... – Com desgosto, se deu de vencida.

A verdade é que Himiko queria ficar sozinha, não que Tenko fosse uma má compainha, ela era apenas... Compulsiva. Sempre se sentiu que estava sendo perseguida pela garota, até mesmo quando passava seus dias sozinhas ao lado de Angie, era aquela famosa sensação de que tinha alguma coisa assustadora atrás de suas costas e nunca encontrava nada. Mas isso não era a realidade, Chabashira não era obcecada pela menor, respeitava seu espaço pessoal, o seu maior problema é o fato que ela se preocupa bastante com Yumeno, fazia seu máximo para apoiá-la até mesmo se isso custasse sua própria vida.

Himiko bufou, queria ir para casa logo e se deitar em sua cama confortável, mas o pôr-do-sol ainda nem sequer tinha acabado, aquilo era lento e tinhas vezes que durava uma hora inteira, então precisaria aturar a presença de Tenko por alguns minutos. De repente, em seu momento de guarda baixa, acabou sentindo um par de braços de uma mestre de akido lhe agarrando para um abraço apertado, fazendo a cabeça da mais nova deitar-se acidentalmente no pescoço da mais velha.

– Eu sei que tudo anda difícil para você por causa daquilo, mas não posso te deixar sofrendo sozinha desse jeito... – A Chabashira começava. Logo, uma de suas mãos pousava no cabelo ruivo de Himiko, os acariciando. – Eu não quero que viva num mundo onde você apenas vai encontrar o puro desespero, Yumeno-san...

O abraço tornava-se mais apertado, Himiko podia até dizer que se sentia sufocada por puro exagero, mas por algum motivo, decidiu ficar quieta. Nunca havia ganhado um abraço da Chabashira, talvez porquê Yonaga vivia abraçando a mais nova e tomava boa parte de seu tempo, não podia mentir que nunca tinha passado em sua mente conversar casualmente com a garota enorme daquele jeito. Tenko decidiu continuar sua fala anterior.

– Eu também estou triste Yumeno-san, todos nós estamos. É horrível pensar que isso realmente aconteceu com uma amiga próxima, mas – soltou o abraço, fazendo contato visual com a ruiva –, você precisa se esforçar! Eu sei que acha isso cansativo, mas a Angie desejaria ver você feliz, eu tenho a certeza absoluta disso! Então, por favor... – Tenko criava um sorriso doce com seus lábios rosados. – Continue a ter esperanças! Sorria, Himiko! Faça isso por mim e pela Angie!

É, não podia negar que Chabashira fazia os melhores discursos, se recordava das vezes de quando ela apoiava Saihara após a trágica morte da pianista que ele tanto amava, ela facilmente conseguia aumentar o astral do detetive em poucas palavras, e isso não está sendo diferente com Himiko. Seu pobre coração estava aquecendo, se sentia um pouco culpada por ter ganhado uma má impressão vindo de Tenko, porém, com essa bela e curta motivação mostrava que a mestre do akido era mais do que fiel perante a sua maga, nem mesmo que o preço signifique seus últimos segundos. Pela primeira vez, Himiko sorriu com esforço, mostrando suas verdadeiras emoções. Seus lábios deixava seus pequenos dentes expostos, na qual eram brancos como a neve, agora era o coração de Tenko que estava aquecendo vendo aquela preciosidade.

– Nyeh, eu irei me esforçar para ter esperanças, por vocês duas. – Yumeno respondeu, não havia cansaço eterno em seu tom de voz, as suas cordas vocais se tornaram tão vivas que até parece outra pessoa. Tenko nunca ficou tão feliz na sua vida.

– Isso, Himiko! – Chabashira a abraçou, sendo logo retribuída pelos braços pequenos da mais nova.

Ficaram naquela posição por bastante tempo, tanto que nem sequer notaram que a noite havia caído e que as luzes brilhantes da cidade haviam ganhado uma coloração dourada perante aquela enorme aura azul. Tenko a soltou, mas desta vez e sem aviso prévio, depositava um selinho na mais nova, até mesmo a maga havia se surpreendido com isso. Entretanto, isso acabou fazendo a ruiva retribuír com timidez.

– Eu te amo, Yumeno-san! – Chabashira declarou, dando mais um selinho em Himiko.


End file.
